


Black Cross Corps

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Anakin & Raiko r besties, Anakin is always smiling, AniKo, BAMF Women, Captain Clay is lowkey BAMF, Clay is always exasperated, F/M, Jacks is actually bae, Jedi, Lightsabers, Obi Wan is always exasperated, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raiko is always smiling, Raiko is highkey BAMF, bffl, krayt dragon pearl, poor Tyde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcturian Jedi, Raiko Omari, is a General who is different in almost every way.<br/>Anakin thinks she's hilarious.<br/>Clay thinks she's the best Jedi General he'll ever meet.<br/>Obi Wan thinks she needs to take the war a little more seriously.<br/>Rex thinks she's one of the most likable people he's fought with.<br/>Cody thinks she's the most beautiful - inside and out - people he's ever seen.<br/>Raiko thinks she's a pretty good friend, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Arcturia. Its main export was in the _Uṛanta_ fish found in the many rivers that spiralled across the small planet. It was a neighbouring planet to Naboo, and the two species would often be found on each other’s planets. There was great trade and friendship between the two, and on each council sat an ambassador from the other planet. Queen Amidala shared a close friendship with Queen Miah, and the two separate planets could not be more friendly neighbours. But unfortunately that came with a cost. When the blockade formed around Naboo, it was also formed around Arcturia.

Bhāsā was a large city by the edge of the Ākāśī River, just on the outskirts of the capital. It was a beautiful city of white wash houses with domed roofs, and on the other side of the great river, mountains stretched. The sun only left when the great storms of winter would blow in, raging for sometimes weeks on end. The inhabitants of the planet were near human, and all had darker skin tones, short statures and had strange markings on parts of their bodies. Females had dark red or purple, males, brown or dark blue. Hair and eyes were usually different shades of the same colour, and they all had blood greener than grass.

The capital city was mostly a galaxy famous market where cultures and species were welcome to showcase goods and services, in a 50 acre showground. The buildings where the Queen and the rest of the government lived sat overlooking it all, and the queen herself was known to walk among the many stalls from time to time. People travelled from all over the planet and beyond to sell and buy, some things only available at certain times of year.

Falada Omari had been heavily pregnant for a while now, and she had told them all that she would be expected her second child soon. Within the small community, the Omari family were respected and even liked, but not trusted. They had always had this _something_ about them. Some strange whispering aura around them that seemed to stick to them. It was strictly unnatural and un _-Arcturian_ , and often ended any conversation that went past the basic greeting.

When Alioth Yu-Sen married into the family, everyone had expected him to keep his own name, so untrusted was the name ‘Omari’, but, as was tradition, he changed his surname to Omari. Then he gave her a son, a son with his blue hair and eyes and brown markings. The son’s name was Kei, and he quickly grew to be gentle and soft like his father. His blood ran green like a normal Arcturian males, his markings were brown, and his hair navy blue. All standard. He showed signs of being an _Mājhi, (Waterman)_ swimming as well as he crawled. He was by all means a normal child, and there was no hint of any _strangeness_ about him, and so, from a young age, he acted as a sort of liaison for the Omari family.

 

* * *

 

 

Falada’s young child was sent away 10 years before the blockade around Naboo. ‘Taken away’ would be a more apt description of what had transpired.

She had given birth to a beautiful young girl with lavender eyes and a shock of violet hair. Her marks were a deep purple that mirrored her own, and the most beautiful thing of all, in her eyes, was that the same strange power was stirring in her daughter. Stronger than it had been in her, and perhaps that was the reason the visiting Jedi came to her door, a day after she had been born.

Mace Windu was doing a routine follow up on a terrorist claim when he had felt the tell-tale pulling of a force sensitive. He found himself at the door of a seemingly ordinary house, but the second Alioth answered the door, he _knew._ And so, when he brought the young girl back with him, the only major outcry was from Kei and Alioth.

Falada understood, so she gave up her young Raiko willingly, sensing she was destined for a greater path.

 

* * *

 

The sweet sounds of a _Bēhālā_ echoed down the winding corridors of the Youngling section of the temple. The _Bēhālā_ was almost exactly like an Earth violin, just with an extra 2 strings, allowing it to reach further notes. The various Jedi smiled at the sound, then winced as it hit a bad note.

“ _Biṣṭhā!_ ” came from the direction of the player. The Jedi shook their heads, half amused, half chastising. The young Arcturian Padawan was trying to envelope herself in her culture, which included learning the _Bēhālā_ and various swear words from her language.

Raiko threw the _Bēhālā_ across the room in frustration, smiling slightly as the bright green instrument hit the wall with a resounding thud.

“Raiko.” She whirled at her master’s reprimanding voice. Plo Koon stood in the door way of her small room, hands clasped loosely in front of him. She bowed, “Treasured possessions are not to be treated with disrespect. They are all we have, aside from ourselves.” She looked up at him, a little sheepishly,

“Sorry, Master.” She skipped over to collect the accursed object, “I’m just so frustrated with myself. I thought Jedi were supposed to be good at everything.” She looked at it, a faint frown on her face,

“Raiko, even Jedi cannot master playing a new instrument in a week. Or a new language. And remember, frustration leads to anger, and anger leads to-”

“The dark side. I know master, I just need to have patience.” The young Arcturian’s facial markings darkened as she blushed slightly. She plucked a string, and out it down softly on her unmade bed.

“I’m not only here to tell you to stop abusing your instrument. Your instructor tells me you are falling behind in some of your duelling classes.” Raiko couldn’t tell exactly what he was thinking due to the obstructing face mask, so she simply looked down in humiliation.

“Master, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that…” she cleared her throat, “It’s like my body won’t do what I’m telling it. Sometimes my feet just move in a way I can’t… control. It’s as if I have a set plan of how I’m going to move, and my brain won’t let me program any of the Katas. Like I’m dancing to a different tune…” She avoided looking at her master.

The Kel Dor Jedi was silent. He processed the new information. His padawan had never been the best at sabre work, indeed, the times he had watched her, and it _was_ as if her feet and arms were moving on a different wavelength to the rest of her body. She was the first Arcturian Jedi that had joined the order, although according to Mace Windu, the whole Omari family tree had shown some signs of the force in them.

The Arcturians were known for having rigid places within society for each person, there were the Watermen, who worked in the rivers and oceans of the planet, the Earthworkers, who were farmers and builders, there were the Speakers who were part of the councils and courts of the planet, their royalty came from a long line of Speakers, and there were the Musicmakers who entertained and created, playing their songs with such talent, it was said to enchant. Each stuck to their own craft, and each had certain characteristics and talents that allowed them to be the best at what they did. He wondered if that strict governing gene wasn’t allowing her to process the simple steps. It was true that she had progressed amazingly with the _Bēhālā_ in the short week she had picked up the instrument, so perhaps…

“Raiko.” She looked at the stern Jedi. “You are to study the _Bēhālā_ until you are comfortable with playing it in front of others without making a single mistake, then, I want you to read all about the Musicmakers of Arcturia that you can find. We will get over this obstacle, and you will be able to perform in your exam, with talent enough for you to pass a trial.” She blinked her bright eyes at him, and he nodded at her, grasping her shoulder in a comforting manner. “If what I suspect is true, then simple Katas may not be for you.” He said in a teasing manner. She smiled back at him, showing her sharp canine teeth.

“Yes master!” She bowed and slipped past him, presumably heading for the vast records.


	2. 2

Raiko closed her eyes, feeling the bow in a way she didn’t usually. As if pulled by an invisible string, her body started to sway to the tune she was playing, then her feet started to move. They started to tap then step backwards and forwards, starting a complicated routine.

She twirled and leaped, stepping feinting and leaning, darting around the practise mat. She was deeper in tune with the Force than she ever could be with simple meditation, and it showed. Her face was blank, but she was more graceful than she had ever been as she played the music. It started getting faster and so did she, playing harder and harder and moving faster and faster until it reached a climax.

She stopped, breathing heavily, sweat pinning strands of purple hair to her face. There was slow clapping, and she turned to see Anakin Skywalker standing in the door of the dojo. She bowed, before standing upright, smiling widely. “Ani! You’re back! I thought Obi Wan was gonna take you forever!” she darted over to her friend, giving him a sweaty hug, ignoring his protests. She frowned as she noticed something. “ _Abhiśāpa_! You’ve grown _again_!”

“Maybe it’s you. Maybe you’re just shrinking.” He said teasingly, “You’re shrinking because of your old age.”  She poked him with her bow, right where she knew a pressure point was in his side and smiled as he flinched.

“I’m only a year older.” She danced ahead of him, her feet following a song in her head. Ever since her Master had told her to explore her culture, especially that of the _Saṅgītamēkāra –_ the Musicmakers – she had performed better and better, finally allowing her dormant genes to take control of her movements, and helping her performance as she fought. It had been a struggle originally, trying to explain her often erratic and unusual movements to many of the instructors. But her master had been very supportive and she found her connection with the Force better with music.

She hummed a tune, hooking her arm with Anakin’s. They walked in comfortable silence through the winding temple. “Rai, what would you say if I told you Obi Wan and I were to split up and take on separate missions?” she stopped, jerking them both to a halt.

“WHAT?!” she screeched, and Anakin smiled trying placating at a couple of disgruntled Jedi walking past,

“Shhh, Rai!” she mimed zipping her lips shut,

“That’s so _Mahāna_ , Ani! You know what that means, you’re on your way to becoming a knight!” she whisper shouted, “But I have something to tell you… SAME I TOTALLY FINISHED THE TRIALS!” she yelled excitedly, waving her _Bēhālā_ around enthusiastically. “I’m totally gonna be a Jedi knight! _Hē bhagabāna_! What if we get to go on _missions_ together!?” he chuckled as she danced around, whisper shouting ‘AniKo! AniKo!’ She had made that name for their ‘team’ after they had first met, Anakin saying her that her _Bēhālā_ was cool, sticking up for the tiny girl after some other Padawans had told her that she’d never be a real Jedi if she kept playing it.

“You know the council would never let that happen. They don’t trust us together.” He said, rolling his eyes,

“Can you blame them? I mean, I don’t think Obi Wan or Master Plo will ever look at blue dye the same way!” She laughed excitedly. She plucked some strings, “Ani’ _Dhu,_ I’m going to have a shower, then we can chat some more!”

She played the _Bēhālā_ all the way up to her room, so immense was her joy at seeing Anakin again. She listened to some folk songs in her shower, miming playing along as the instruments sang to her stories of sunny days and heartbreak. Her good mood lasted all the way to the garden where Anakin wanted to meet until she came face to face with Anakin who was emitting a decidedly dark mood. “Ani, what’s wrong?” he didn’t meet her eyes, instead looking at the floor.

“Rai, my mother is dead.” Raiko’s eyes widened, and she instantly drew Anakin into a tight hug, seating them on a bench nearby, and holding the young man, who was just starting to shake with sobs,

“Oh, Ani, _Āmi tā'i duḥkhita, kṣamā cēẏē nicchi. Āmi prēma, āmi ēkhānē, āmi ēkhānē.”_ She murmured words of comfort into his ear. She drew in a deep breath and rocked him back and forth gently, humming a mourning song into the crook of his neck, and sending out calming energies. Eventually he calmed down enough to tell her what had happened on Tatooine, and then explained the mission he was being sent on again, to protect Padmé Amidala, whilst Obi Wan was to be sent to track down the attempted assassin’s hirer.  She frowned. Whilst she certainly didn’t doubt her friend’s ability, the way he was saying Senator Amidala’s name caused her to feel nervous for her friend. She wasn’t against romantic relationships - something she had been vocal about until there was talk of her being ejected from the order, and her master had to take her aside to tell her to stop. But it was a dangerous mission, and her friend could be oblivious at the best of times, adding a love-blindness was asking for trouble.  “Anakin. Promise me you’ll be careful. Please.”

That was the most serious Anakin had ever heard her, and so he sat up, looking into her oddly coloured eyes,  “I promise, Raiko.” She grasped his hand firmly, and he let her hold it, she curled into him. They stayed like that until the sun came up, and he had to go. 

 

* * *

 

Long after the ship had disappeared from sight, Raiko stayed motionless, watching the sky. She couldn’t shake the sinking, heavy feeling in her gut. It was weighing on her, like someone was playing a song in the wrong key somewhere. She swallowed, forcing down some bile. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. She returned to the temple, intent on seeking out her master. Eventually she found him, meditating alone in his room. She waited by the door for a moment, before sitting down to join her master, closing her eyes, willing his calm Force aura to wash over her. She felt his conscious brush against hers, as familiar as an Arcturian lullaby. His was the deep, mellow sound of a bass. She let him into her mind, blocking only her thoughts about Anakin and the senator. She felt him methodically inspect each emotion, calming her as he did so. He retreated from her mind, and she blinked open her eyes, watching as he stirred. “Troubled because of your friend leaving or because you can sense something coming.” 

“Both, I suppose, Master.” Raiko sighed, “I don’t know what, but it looms. Like someone playing a broken instrument just outside of my hearing, I’m waiting for the harsh sound. And it makes me feel heavy.” She laughed suddenly, “I don’t know why you think I am ready to be a knight, Master. Sometimes I feel like a youngling again, unable to deal with what the Force is telling me.”

As always her master’s face was almost unreadable, but the slight crinkle next to his eyes told her he was smiling at her, “Raiko, every Jedi feels like that sometimes, and if I feel you are ready, then you are ready.” Anticipating her response, “Even Master Windu.” She ducked her head, smiling at her master. He knew her, knew that the Jedi that had taken her to be trained was someone she required the approval of, as well as his. Plo Koon knew that despite his denial, Mace Windu had a soft spot for the Arcturian, and was instrumental in letting her continue on with the trials after the ordeal of her not following the traditional Katas. Even her lightsabre was due to him. She had been sent a Krayt dragon pearl from her mother, and although she had imprinted on it with her Force signature, there was a heated debate over whether or not she should be allowed to make a saber out of it.

She hadn’t gone out into the caves to find a crystal, so why should she be allowed to take a short cut? Mace, himself and a few other Jedi had fought to let her keep the pearl and place in her lightsabre.  Plo himself thought she would make a great Jedi Knight, providing a different perspective because of her studies and culture. He owed his life to her, and although she never brought it up, the one mission when he had expected them both to fail and die at the hands of a Hutt, she had charmed their way out and in doing so, managed to free many people. She excused herself, clearly much calmer and he closed his eyes, slipping back into the force. 

 

* * *

 

It had been a month since the day Anakin had left, and it was time for Raiko to be knighted. She made her way up to the council room, nervous but eager. The room was dark when she stepped in, but she quickly picked up on the different force energies of the masters within the room. She noticed that her own Master was on the left of Master Yoda, and smiled.  As soon as she knelt in the centre of the floor, a circle of light erupted around her. Every Jedi in the room had ignited their lightsabres, forming a glowing wall around her. Master Yoda stepped down and stood in front of her, hands clasped. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

He reached into his belt, and drew out her lightsabre, which she had surrendered to her master 3 days prior. He ignited it, and the brilliant white column of energy burst from the hilt, dazzling her. She felt the Force reach out through her and into the blade, and felt it twining from the pearl to herself. There was no doubt this was her intended weapon. He gently lowered it to each of her shoulders,

"Raiko Omari, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic." He bid she should rise, and held out the weapon, now deactivated. She blinked suddenly, struck with the need to shed a few tears. She washed away the feeling, and stood, exiting silently. She felt the soothing tendrils of Force extending from the Jedi in the room, but from her Master and surprisingly, Mace Windu, a deep pride.  As soon as she was out of reach of the collective Jedi awareness, she let out a screech of joy, leaping high in the air, pumping her fist. She only wished Anakin was there to share it with her. She sobered slightly at the thought of her friend, many light-years away, and the sinking, rotting feeling seemed to creep up on her again. She bowed her head. It would not do to let such negative emotions consume her.  She knew she would get an order from the Jedi council soon about a mission. Privately she hoped she would be sent on outreach missions. Assisting those less privileged than her was something that had always drawn her to the Jedi life. She also enjoyed learning about outer rim planets, totally immersing herself in culture if she ever got the chance.  

 

* * *

 

She went past her room to collect her _Bēhālā_ and went up to the garden, where she could feel others tending to plants and meditating, so she started to play a calming tune, hoping she would not disturb them. Indeed, as she slipped into her own meditation, she felt the gentle brushes of appreciation for her music from the others in the garden, and sent back a thankful feeling. She slipped deeper, trying to brush Anakin’s psyche with her own, so in tune to him she was.  Finally she felt it, a glowing French horn. Then the emotions hit her, so many at once. There was a slight fear and disturbing rage, but underneath, hot, hot love and passion. “Oh no, Ani.” She breathed. So much, deep and passionate. “What have you gotten yourself into now, _Nirbōdha?”_

she sent him some warning, and question and then slipped out of her trance, realizing how long she had been playing, as the sky was dark. She went upstairs to bed, heart pumping, something inside her opening a gaping maw, threatening to swallow her whole.  She felt sick the entire night, tossing and turning, sweating. When sleep finally did take over, she had dreams of an army of faceless men, screaming and dying, bleeding all over a sandy ground. There was smoke and blaster fire everywhere, and the flash of many lightsabres. She woke up gasping. The dawn was only just breaking, but there was no doubt in her mind. That was a Force vision and she needed to tell the council.

She dressed in traditional robes, hurrying through the winding corridors.  She knocked on the large doors, but didn’t wait for an invitation. She pushed the doors open and stood as members of the council swivelled to face her, a hologram playing out in front of them. She recognized Anakin’s master, Obi Wan Kenobi, before the transmission shorted out. “Masters. I apologise but something is wrong. I-I had a vision. Anakin, Ambassador Amidala and Master Kenobi are in trouble. There was destruction, death, of these other… soldiers I think. It was on sand, a desert planet I think- There were droids and the Jedi, oh, the Jedi-”  

“Knight Omari.” Yoda’s voice interrupted her babbling, and she looked at him, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Knowledge of these soldiers we have just received. If your vision speaks true, send an envoy to the Supreme Chancellor we must. If an army of droids is to be released, stop it, our duty is.” 

“Master Yoda, we’re to simply trust the word of a just knighted Padawan, and set loose these illegal _clone experiments_ to fight for the republic?” Ki-Adi-Mundi said sceptically.  

“The final decision, the chancellor has, but act swiftly we must. The truth, I believe, young knight Omari speaks.” Yoda said, bowing his green head. Raiko lowered her own head, embarrassment for her interruption warring with her curiosity and indignation. “Dismissed Knight Omari.”

She clasped her hands together, and backed out of the room, cheeks flushed green with her embarrassment, her marks darker as the blood surged through them. She quickly sprinted back to her room, collecting a Holopad and tuning into the senate channel. There was no mention of any clone army yet so she settled for having a long hot shower, securing her hair in many tiny braids close to her skull. If this was to a fight, she wanted to be ready. She rummaged in her sparse wardrobe, finally finding a lighter set of robes. She placed it on her bed, with her favourite belt.

Her lightsabre was resting on her bedside table, within easy reach, and she picked it up and held it, taking comfort in the thrumming of the contained power. Anakin was still alive, she knew it. It would be okay. They’d find each other and the Ambassador would be saved, Obi Wan would come home and sit back down next to her own master and the galaxy would keep thriving.  She kept her eyes on the small Holopad, until finally, an emergency meeting had been called to debate the usage of an- until recently- unknown force of clone troopers in a fight against a separatist plot that planned to engulf the galaxy and the republic.

She closed her eyes, hoping a verdict would be reached as she slept.  She woke up to blazing alarms. She jumped, knowing it could mean only one thing.

She dressed quickly, fastening the robe around her throat, and tucking her lightsabre into her belt. On a strange whim, she slung the _Bēhālā_ in its travel sling, tucking the bow securely in place as well. She practically flew down the stairs, passing several distressed Padawans until she stumbled out onto the hangar, almost crashing into Mace Windu. She saw already that many ships had already been taken. “Master Windu!” she said, panting slightly. She straightened her spine quickly and looked him straight in the eyes, “Master, I respectfully request to ride with you to Geonosis.”  

He regarded her with a cool eye, but she did not back down. “Very well, Raiko, you may. You and I are to try and capture to Bounty Hunter Jango Fett and Count Dooku.” She nodded, and without further ado, followed him onto his fast Jedi cruiser. Within a minute they were away, and she busied herself with trying to reach Anakin. He was in turmoil, fear and anger rushing through him quickly. She sent him as much calming energy as she could.


	3. 3

Raiko padded quietly beside Master Windu as they crept up on the Vice Roys, the count and the bounty hunter. She willed herself to calm, her mind starting to play a little known composition of Nabooian origin. She buried her worry for Anakin and Obi Wan beneath the starting notes, deliberately ignoring the sounds of the droids rolling in to circle them.   She flashed on her white sabre, angling it over Jango’s throat as he nodded in satisfaction, smirking as he jumped, the music in her head taking an almost startled leap into the higher notes.  

“Master Windu.” Dooku said condescendingly as he turned to face them both, Mace with one hand on his sabre. “And a little Padawan.”  

“Knight.” Raiko said calmly, edging the blade a little closer to the bounty hunter’s throat.

Dooku tilted his head in slight interest, but seemed to ultimately decide she was worthless, “How pleasant of you to join us.” He said coolly, inching closer,   

“This party’s over.” Mace said, voice dark. As if on que, Jedi all around the stand activated their lightsabres, and Raiko looked at Mace for confirmation. He nodded, and she swallowed once, keeping her position for now.  

“Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend.” The tune took a dark turn, inching into a suspenseful wail. “You’re impossibly outnumbered.”  

Mace Windu huffed a darkly amused breath, “I don’t think so.”   

“We’ll see.” The count said, and as he did, Raiko was aware of the sudden marching of metal feet, and she whirled, lightsabre held at the ready. Mace did the same beside her, and they shared a quick look. Mace started to deflect the many bolts, but as she tried to do the same, a searing rush of heat caused the strings to shriek painfully in her head, and her to dart away, flipping had over heels, to try and get away from Jango’s flames. She landed gracefully behind Mace, instantly springing into battle, back to back with the master. She turned to look for Anakin and Obi Wan, spotting them with the Ambassador on the back of some weird ass alien creature. She sprinted over to them, throwing the two a lightsabre each, reaching to help the ambassador down.   

Then a shock wave of some kind sent them all flying, and she felt a shard of rock slice open her cheek as she skidded across the ground. Anakin helped her up quickly, but there was no time for anything else, as he ran after the ambassador. She sliced the strange looking droids continually, their ranks seemingly never ending. The music was thankfully still directing her, and she continued fighting, trying to make her way over to a Jedi she could see pinned under a rock from a fallen pillar. She lifted the rock with the force and urged the woman to get up, before she realized she was dead. Fighting a sudden urge to vomit, she turned and sprinted into a cluster of droids, spinning in a complicated arabesque to destroy them.   

She turned to see a Jedi fall from the balcony above, and caught sight of the Count. Gritting her teeth, she started to make her way to him, but kept getting cut off by droids at the exits. She spun around, looking for Mace Windu, and found him and Obi Wan surrounded by droids. She ran up behind the circle and cut her way through, making a trifecta of Jedi in the middle, deflecting bolts. “Master, Dooku is still up there with that _Yaunasaṅgama_ Hunter!” Mace grunted in reply, and she destroyed a droid that could have shot Obi Wan acknowledging his thanks.   

She was still following the music, but she tried to make it fit around the vastly different movements of the two Jedi that were backing her up, their shoulders brushing every now and again. She drew strength from them, and offered it in return. Then the rhino-beast came charging towards them, and she let out a cry, they all jumped in different directions, and she screeched a little as its horn clipped her side. She could feel something definitely broken, but it wasn’t the time to sit down and get patched up. She rolled to Obi Wan and helped him up, realizing too late that Mace had been separated from his sabre. She sighed in relief as he quickly retrieved it, and turned to face the battle again, dancing her way through a battalion. There was a great roar from the beast and she turned to see it struck down. Then Windu lopped the head and the hand off Jango Fett. The music trilled anxiously, and she leapt over the droids that had advanced behind her.   

She danced her way through them, feet moving in a complicated step that appeared random, but actually followed a complex rhythm. The she spotted the ambassador and Anakin in an overturned shell, and bounded towards them. She stepped to Ani’s side as the ambassador spoke teasingly, “No, I call this aggressive negotiations.”  

“Well it’s certainly aggressive.” Raiko said, felling a droid with a well-placed reflected laser. Ani smiled at her, and she gave him a tight grin, all teeth, no happiness. 

She jumped out of the shell thing, and continued to deflect, and she was made suddenly aware that she, as well as the other Jedi, were being crushed in together with the droids firing mercilessly. She flinched as a Jedi she did not know fell dead in front of her. There were only 15 left, plus the ambassador, that she could see, and they had formed a circle, trying desperately to hold the droids off. She felt a rising sense of doom, as she looked around for the solders that should have been completing the vision. She was getting hammered by a group of darker droids, and soon enough, a shot got through and hit her left shoulder. She yelped and faltered, but soon regained her footing. Then all at once the droids stood down. She was panting heavily, and looked around for the Count, seeing him on that blasted balcony again. She almost fell over but Obi Wan put a steady hand at her elbow and propped her up. She looked at the fallen Jedi he had been attending, and away again. The music was mournful and slipping away.  

“Master Windu!” Count Dooku calls down on them from the balcony. She lowered her gaze tiredly. Where were the soldiers? Where was master Yoda? Was she truly to die today? “You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished.” Dooku paused. “Surrender - and your lives will be spared.”  

Mace Windu looked at him defiantly, clenching his jaw. “We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku.”  

Dooku looked almost sad. His voice was full of regret, “Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed.” He raised his arm to give the order, but deep within her, Raiko felt something stirring. _A victory march._ As the strings started, she looked to the sky and saw salvation.  

“Look!” she cried, finding the strength to stand fully upright. Obi Wan looked up and saw the gunships, and as fire began to rain down upon the droids, she raised her sabre again. She caught sight of Master Yoda on one of the ships that was lowering itself to the ground, and then the white armoured troops started walking out onto the ground.  

She looked behind her and saw a group of five troopers having trouble. She vaulted herself to them, raising her white sabre and defended them as they made their way back to the ship. All around her, troopers were covering the Jedi as they made their way onto the gunships. She stayed where she was, defending her fellow Jedi and the clones behind her. Bolts of blue plasma rained down from behind her. Mace Windu ran onto the ship behind her. “Omari! Come now!” he yelled at her.   

She shot a brief look to the soldiers behind her. “Go! GO! Onto the gunship!” a few hesitated, but ran onto the gunship. As she got onto the gunship, a trooper next to her fell back with a cry. Without thinking, she threw herself back off to grab him. The ship was rising, and Mace Windu was watching her with a frightened expression, stretching his hand out. Two troopers on either side of them were reaching for the two. She threw the trooper across her shoulders, gasping, and used all the force she could muster to through herself back on board. She landed half in half out of the gunship. She felt a sudden panicked burst of music from Anakin. He must’ve been able to see her dangling form.   

The trooper was pulled on board but then a bolt fired into her calf, and she cried out, losing her grip. She had the terrifying sensation of falling, before a strong hand grasped her wrist. She looked up, pain-induced tears clouding her vision, into the visor of a trooper. “I’ve got you, ma’am.” He said, as he pulled her on board. She collapsed on top of him, both of them panting from the strain. The trooper she had rescued was moaning beside her, and one of the other clones was bent over him.  

Mace Windu and Yoda appeared in her vision. “Young knight. Foolish, that was.” Yoda said, warmth in his eyes, even as his voice was stern. “Brave you are, to risk your life for another. But careful, you must be.” She nodded weakly, suddenly aware of the trooper she was still lying on. She rolled off him, and he sat up.  

“Thank you.” She told him.   

He nodded, “You’re welcome, ma’am.”   

She turned to the trooper, who was looking over the one she had rescued. “Do you have any medical supplies?” he nodded and a second later, a med kit was being pressed into her hands. She removed the armour plating on his chest and set about repairing the blaster wound. His skin was worryingly hot, but she didn’t have anything to bring down the fever. “He’ll be alright, once we get him to a med base, and later on he’ll need something for the fever.” The trooper who rescued her shook his head,  

“It’s not a fever, ma’am. We all run at a high temperature.”   

“Oh, okay.” She stood up, almost collapsing as a sudden burst of pain from her calf made her remember her own injury. The trooper who had rescued her steadied her.   

“Easy, ma’am. Let me help you.” She nodded, jaw clenched. She swayed as he set about cleaning the wound and applying bacta liberally. Then a flare of distress from Anakin made her gasp. Yoda looked up at her.   

“Felt young Skywalker, you did too?” he asked her sharply. She nodded,  

“Master! I think something has happened to the senator!” she searched the connection thoroughly, eyes fluttering closed and opening again, “They’ve left her. Anakin is distressed, but he’s determined.” She looked frantic, “I fear for them both. Please allow me to take a speeder after their gunship. They wouldn’t have left her behind if they weren’t after something important.” The gunship touched down, and Mace Windu left with his group of commando clones.  

The trooper watched as the two Jedi reached the same conclusion. “Dooku.” Yoda said. His face grew dark. “Very well. A speeder you will take, and your saviour if he is agreeable.” The trooper flushed under his helmet, as the young Arcturian turned to him, eyes wide and imploring.   

“Please…” her voice was soft, and she half lifted a dirty hand to him, stained with blood and the red dirt of the planet.   

“Of course, ma’am.” His mouth moved without his permission, and her face broke out into a grateful, yet strained smile.  


End file.
